


Dinner (With Salt)

by Matrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix/pseuds/Matrix
Summary: Written in 2013





	Dinner (With Salt)

I could smell dinner being cooked. The savoury scent of meat,  
and the accomanying sizzling sound. _Yes,_ I thought, _I_  
 _will write a poem about my dinner._

I write as I eat. I just took the fork  
and ate a loose piece of chicken. It's juicy,  
but fairly bland aside from the much-needed salt.  
I love salt. _I should probably eat the chicken quickly,_  
I think,  
 _before it gets dry and cold._ To cut a piece off, I put the fork in  
with my right hand, but then take it with the left.  
Then I use the knife  
in my right hand.  
I'm taking pieces in between lines.  
 _Alright,_ I decide, _let's switch things up here._

My next bite is a piece of baked  
potato, instead of chicken.  
Why didn't my mom put any cheese on the potatoes?  
They too are bland  
without it. They feel chewy in my mouth.  
I guess that's better than the stringy feeling  
of the chicken.  
And their tangy aftertaste  
is somewhat refreshing.

Alright, corn time! I put a couple of forkfuls in my mouth.  
The sound they make in my mouth is like  
a bunch of papers or leaves being cut and ground up.  
I guess that is basically what's happening in there, eh?  
I'm not really sure how to describe  
the taste. It's...  
Corn.  
With salt.  
I love salt.


End file.
